


Seven Years

by liamthebastard



Series: That One Human AU [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, also, mysteries solved, what did dean do with the motorcycle money?, you'll find out!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamthebastard/pseuds/liamthebastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Seven years they’d been together, but the moment that front door opened, Dean might as well have been sixteen again.</em>
</p>
<p>Dean has something to ask Cas, something that's got him absolutely terrified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Years

They’d talked about it of course, doing the family thing. Buying a house, adopting a kid or two, the whole nine domestic yards. But it had always been in the abstract, more _if I have kids_ than _when we have kids_. Now Dean was about to find out just how ready they were for that. There wasn’t a question in his mind that he wanted to be with Cas forever, and after seeing him with Henry, he had known the only way to improve on the life they already had was to bring a kid into it.

Cas was volunteering today, working at a soup kitchen. It gave Dean the perfect opportunity to put his plans into motion. He’d spent half the day on the phone with Amelia, having her talk him through the basics of cooking. From the way the kitchen smelled, her directions were pretty solid. There was a bottle of sparkling cider chilling and what Amelia swore were the best cheeseburgers on the planet were being kept warm under the broiler. 

And still half an hour to go until Cas got home. 

Dean slid a finger into his pocket, tracing the tiny circlet with an absent finger. His leg bounced nervously. He hadn’t said a word to anyone –not even Sammy, though Amelia had sounded very knowing when he’d called for cooking advice– he didn’t want to deal with the embarrassment if Cas were to say no. 

Not that he was going to. No, Dean didn’t doubt that Cas loved him. It was just… nerve-wracking. Putting himself out there like this, where Cas could hurt him just as easily he could make him happy. It felt vulnerable. More vulnerable than Dean had ever let himself be. He was terrified.

Seven years they’d been together, but the moment that front door opened, Dean might as well have been sixteen again. His pulse hammered, drowning out the rest of the world as his eyes zeroed in on Castiel. 

“Hello, Dean. I’m going to shower before dinner,” Cas said, leaning up and giving Dean a gentle kiss on the cheek. Dean nodded, still thrumming with nerves while Cas went back towards the bathroom. Once Dean heard the water start running, he hopped up and started pulling out dinner. 

The burgers were arranged on actual plates, not the paper stuff Dean usually managed to talk Cas into using –“Easier clean up, Cas, it’s perfect!”– and candles (shut up they looked classy) were placed in the center of the table and lit. Once he was sure he had enough time, he dashed back to their bedroom and changed from his jeans and t-shirt to slacks and a decent button-down. 

Changed into nice clothes with everything set, he sat back down at the dining room table, more jittery than he’d been since he walked into prom with Cas on his arm. He pulled the tiny circlet from his pocket and set it underneath the edge of his plate. A moment later, Cas came out, in his usual dress shirt and pants. Dean leapt up, grinning nervously. 

Cas raised an eyebrow when Dean gestured for him to sit, but obeyed silently, just taking things in at first. 

“Dean… you’re up to something,” Cas said slowly, staring at the burgers and candles as if he’d never seen them before. Okay, the candles were new, but they’d had burgers for dinner before, it wasn’t _that_ weird.

“Am not. Shut up and eat your burger, it’ll get cold,” Dean ordered, taking a bite out of his own. And damn, Amelia hadn’t been lying, these burgers were _great_. After a few minutes of eating in silence, Dean relaxed enough to make conversation. “How was your day?” he asked. Cas smiled, clearly glad that Dean was starting to act normally. 

“It was good. I saw Lisa there,” he said seriously, but with a twinkle in his eye. Lisa had been one of Dean’s disastrous attempts at a girlfriend during their freshman and sophomore years. He’d been with Lisa the longest of any of his attempts, a whopping three months. Something Cas never failed to tease him about.

Dean didn’t rise to the bait just yet. “I didn’t know she volunteered there,” he commented. Cas’s mouth twitched a bit. 

“She seemed very excited when she first saw me, but once she realized I was alone, she seemed rather put out,” Cas elaborated. Dean smirked a bit at him, knowing he was teasing and most likely making this up. 

“Hmm, maybe I should start volunteering if that’s the sort of people you meet,” Dean replied. Cas faked a scowl, but couldn’t manage it for long. A small grin broke free and Dean started laughing the moment it appeared, unable to hold his joy back any longer. 

“In all seriousness, though, Dean. What is this,” Cas gestured about the table, “all about? I know I didn’t forget an anniversary or birthday, so what’s going on?” 

Okay, nerves were definitely back. Dean took a shaky breath, palming the ring from under his plate surreptitiously before rising to stand by Cas’s chair. He took another deep breath, just to calm himself, before he started talking. 

“Cas, I’ve known you since the first grade, and I knew the moment you sat next to me you were something important-”

“I didn’t sit next to you, Ms. Harvelle _assigned_ me that seat,” Cas interrupted for clarity’s sake.

“My story, my rules, so zip it,” Dean said easily, some of his nerves disappearing with the simple banter. “I was the first one in town you talked to, and I’ve never felt more special than I did right then. You were there with me for everything, when my parents died, when I was worried about Sammy, you were always there. I was the one who taught you to ride a bike, but you’re the one who taught me everything else important. So,” here he paused and sank onto one knee, determined to do this right for Cas, “Castiel Novak, will you marry me?” He held out his palm to Cas, the ring sitting in the center, waiting for Cas’s reply. 

Cas sucked in a quick breath, his blue eyes wide and shining, before he nodded mutely. “Yes,” he croaked out, and Dean’s face broke into a grin. He took the ring and slid it carefully onto Cas’s finger. Dean leaned in and kissed Cas, quickly and sweetly, before pulling back again to see his fiancé’s face. 

“You don’t even know how long I’ve wanted to see that,” Dean said, glancing down at the ring that was shining gently on Cas’s fourth finger. 

“How long have you had it?” Cas asked, looking back and forth from the ring to Dean as if aligning the two in his mind.

“About three years now,” Dean said, smiling sheepishly. He’d wanted to wait until he was completely sober, and then it had been about waiting for them both to be ready for the next step. 

Cas’s face was one of hushed awe. “That’s what you did with the motorcycle money,” he said slowly, realization dawning in his eyes. Dean gave a nod.

“Well, on that, and its mate,” Dean said, pulling the second ring from his pocket. “Would you?” he asked, offering it to Cas, who nodded and took it reverently before sliding it onto Dean’s left hand. When the ring was on, Dean grabbed Cas’s hand before it could slip away and tangled their fingers, drawing him close for another kiss. 

This time, instead of sweet and quick, it was long and warm, almost languid, and intense as heaven and hell combined. And maybe it was a chick thing to think, but Dean could swear the kiss was the perfect indicator of their life together.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't decide if this is the end or not... I sort of want to go back now and do a prom fic, and maybe forward to a parent fic. I don't really know.


End file.
